criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rupert Winchester
"Rupert" redirects here. For the businessman, see Rupert Snow. For the member of British royalty, see Prince Rupert. Rupert Winchester is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Lab Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile Hailing from England and 61 years of age, Rupert wears glasses over his green eyes and has gray hair that is combed towards the left. He wears a white lab coat over his brown vest with two front pockets, the left one holding a pencil and a pen. The lab coat is over a white collared shirt and black necktie. Rupert studied at Oxford University, attributing to his lack of assimilation with American customs. He values proper manners and scientific accuracy and likes a cup of tea and a good book. Events of Criminal Case Gone Pear-Shaped After Amir and the player got a ticket to DreamLife's launch party for their new VR system, they went to Rupert in order to convince him to join them in attending the party. At first, Rupert resisted, saying that he did not understand the appeal to virtual reality but conceded in order to see what VR was all about. He joined Amir and the player in the launch party, where DreamLife launched DreamLife VR, a game where players could discover a world tailored to their very dreams. After the launch, Rupert said that people could do impressive things with computers. Murder on the Dance Floor After the player arrested Robyn Ash for the murder of Kalua Kaboom, Amir told them that Rupert had not shown up for their meeting at the Riverside Market. The two found Rupert's to-do list in the market, which (per Gabriel) proved that Rupert was busy playing DreamLife's virtual reality game. With Ziggy Sparks's help, the two traced Rupert back to the lab. When they talked to him, Rupert apologized, saying that he forgot that they had a meeting. The two also returned some change to him for a record he had to buy for the game. Rupert said that he was rather taken by the virtual reality game and that he was particularly keen to complete the latest challenge that would allow him to have afternoon tea with the Queen. Amir told him that playing the game was fine, as long as he remembered that it was just a fantasy and that people in real life could be worried about him. Downward-Facing Dead Analyses As the Lab Chief of the Grimsborough Police Department, Rupert has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #1: Snake in the Grass *Sleeping Snake (12:00:00) *Strange Flakes (09:00:00) Case #2: Hell is Other People *Bloody Sunglasses (12:00:00) *Bloody Handkerchief (09:00:00) *Beige Fibers (15:00:00) Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Bloody Blister Pack (03:00:00) *Toothbrush (09:00:00) *Blood (09:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Strange Bracelet (09:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Acid Bottle (09:00:00) *Grass Sample (03:00:00) *Computer Cable (09:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Saliva (12:00:00) *Gritty Liquid (09:00:00) *Amlodipine Box (06:00:00) Case #7: Flatline *Blue Liquid (03:00:00) *Clear Liquid (12:00:00) *Unknown Device (09:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *White Substance (03:00:00) *Yellow Fibers (15:00:00) *Bloody Powder (09:00:00) Case #9: Shooting Star *White Liquid (12:00:00) *White Powder (09:00:00) *Gunpowder (09:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Hair (03:00:00) *Goop (06:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Pink Crystals (03:00:00) *Cocktail Glasses (09:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *White Powder (03:00:00) *Cage Key (12:00:00) *Wrench (09:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Fibers (09:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Bloody Razor (03:00:00) *Ticket Strip (12:00:00) *Cremation Urn (12:00:00) *Gold Object (15:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Yellow Goo (09:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Bloody Brush (06:00:00) *Bottle of Kombucha (09:00:00) Trivia *Rupert is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots RWinchesterConspiracyC244.png|Rupert, as he appeared in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy). RWinchesterConspiracyC246.png|Rupert, as he appeared in Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy). Rupert-Case232-2.png|Smiling Rupert-Case234-3.png|Fantasizing Rupert-Case232-1.png|Grinning 1 Rupert-Case233-6.png|Grinning 2 Rupert-Case241-1.png|Winking Rupert-Case232-7.png|Confident 1 Rupert-Case233-8.png|Confident 2 Rupert-Case234-2.png|Confident 3 Rupert-Case232-3.png|Unsure 1 Rupert-Case232-8.png|Unsure 2 Rupert-Case233-3.png|Unsure 3 Rupert-Case234-5.png|Unsure 4 Rupert-Case249-3.png|Worried Rupert-Case240-1-2.png|Embarassed Rupert-Case233-4.png|Confused Rupert-Case234-1.png|Serious Rupert-Case233-7.png|Thinking 1 Rupert-Case234-6.png|Thinking 2 Rupert-Case232-6.png|Indicating Rupert-Case233-2.png|Relieved 1 Rupert-Case249-4.png|Relieved 2 Rupert-Case241-2.png|Shocked Rupert-Case233-1.png|Panicking Rupert-Case249-1.png|Angry 1 Rupert-Case249-5.png|Angry 2 Rupert-Case249-2.png|Infuriated Rupert-Case240-1-3.png|Disdainful Rupert-Case234-4.png|Clueless 1 Rupert-Case234-7.png|Clueless 2 Rupert-Case232-4.png|Adjusting his glasses. Rupert-Case233-5.png|Holding a cup of tea. Rupert-Case240-1-1.png|Holding a glass of champagne. Rupert_Amir-Case232-1.png|Rupert and Amir. Rupert_Amir-Case232-2.png|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-3.png|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-4.png|Ditto. RupertLab1.png|Rupert's lab render. RupertLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Promotional images RupertWinchesterConspriacy.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects